


Rim Job

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cringe, M/M, Smut, crackfic, idk even know why i wrote this, porno without the plot wtf, statuefucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Apollo looked him in the eye and said, “Debbie! What are you waiting for? Do something to me! I want it!” Deb grinned.“Aww, you want what babe?!? C’mon, you know you gotta be more specific than that.” the alien teased while lubing his dick.“Yahhh! I want your dick in me! Please!!” Apollo begged.
Relationships: Deb Demure/Apollo
Kudos: 1





	Rim Job

Sighing, Apollo sat against the edge of the bed and tucked himself under the sheets. 

“Hey, babe!” Deb wrapped his arms around his waist for cuddles and sex. 

“Uh can we not do this right now?!? I have a seminar in the morning!” Apollo whined.

Deb smirked, “Oh, c’mon! I’ll be gentle this time, I promise.” Apollo rolled his eyes and smuggled the pillow.

“No!” Deb pouted, before nuzzling his breath against Apollo’s neck.

“But-” Deb was cut off, “I said 'no'! Besides, you’ll get some tomorrow night, okay?!?” Apollo reassured then reaches for the lamp.

“B-But, but…I was gonna do that thing with my tongue again…” Deb proceeded to lick his neck. 

Apollo stopped to think for a second, ‘Was he saying what I think it was?” then blushed.

“Y-You m-mean-” now it was his turn to be interrupted, “Yeah! As a matter of fact-” Deb pulled out something from his pajama pants’ pocket and lifted the sheet. Just so Apollo could see something. Something that he has been wanting to use for a long time.

The dim light wasn’t bright like the ceiling's bulb, but it was bright enough for Apollo to see what it was that’s in Deb’s hand. He can also see the tent arising in Debbie’s pants along with his muscular legs (because Apollo was wearing a white t-shirt and some boxers). Hence Deb was the only one fully clothed and hard, but it drove Apollo insane. Though, it turned him-on at the same time because Deb was a kinky-energetic lover. Compared to some. 

So, as time passes, Apollo realized he had no way out of this.

He stuttered and gazed among the blonde alien with a softer voice, that’s seductive and alluring. Well, for Debbie…

“I-Is t-that a…a…” Apollo was caught off guard again, “Yes, it’s a cock ring! I figured I can try it on you to see if that $50 dollars, was well spent…y’know, while I eat you out and shit like that…” Deb, shamelessly, said before nibbling his earlobe.

Apollo couldn’t help but blush, because he was bound to being tortured by the man of his dreams. 

“B-But…but…DEBBIE!” Apollo shouted, but gave up and let Deb have his way.

He was undeniably hard from this. And Deb knew this; so, that’s why he smirked and brought them into a snog.

Of course, Deb always won, because they would fight for dominance, and stuck his tongue inside… leaving Apollo breathless. 

The Greek blonde-god urged for him do more to him than just a kiss.

Then Debbie withdrew and nibbled his bottom lip, as a strategic attempt to bruise them, and Apollo groaned then sort of pushed him away but it didn’t quite work.

Because Deb quickly rolled on top of him and released the covers from their heated bodies.

He later removed the muscled-god’s clothes, until he was left in nothing but an aching erection that glistened with pre-cum in the dim light.

_What a visual._

“So…you’ll do anything for me, right?” Deb asked, while holding his cock in place.

“Uh yeah- hnghhhh-” Apollo grunted as he felt the silicone around the end of his thick and shorter girth. 

The material clung to the center of his bollocks like any other lascivious toy would.

He grunted once more when Debbie grabbed his nipples and took one into his mouth. Sucking and biting the crustiness of his man-tits.

Apollo was so built that he looked like a crazy schoolgirl’s dream, but Deb likes that. Which is why he couldn’t resist and had to devour the Greek god with his greasy alien mouth and cock. 

Before Apollo knew it, he was bent over—with his ass up in the air—ready to take the necessity that he was craving for all along. Despite not having to admit it. And Deb was behind him; ready to give him the rush he’s been looking for.

Deb grabbed his muscular cheeks and said, “Are you ready to have that tongue inside your ass?” then Apollo looked back at him with luscious-grey eyes.

“Fuck yeah- UGH!” he moans out when Deb started to lick the outer crusts of his anus and slide his tongue inside-out.

His back arched immediately, allowing Debbie more access to rim him to the brim until he squealed for more. Which made his cock drench the velvet linen with pre-cum from below. 

Deb knew he liked it and hummed, before thrusting his longer tongue; deeper and deeper in the dark twisted-paths of his asshole. 

Apollo gripped the bedsheets tightly, once he realized his boyfriend’s tongue was so far up his ass that it turned him-on a lot more and made his cock stiffer. Then epitomize to the need of wanting more. More than he could bargain for. 

But sadly, Deb withdrew and spit on it afterwards; thus, swirling his wet muscle all around the outside of his asshole and buttocks.

Apollo was disappointed from the discontinuation of Deb’s amazing tricks, but moaned even louder once he felt a wet digit inside of him.

Deb lubricated his fingers with spit beforehand; then inserted the second digit, followed by the third and forth, and thrusted all of them inside to scissor him. 

Trembling, Apollo hugged the bedsheets below and moaned to each scissoring motion done to his tight little void before letting out a whine from the loss… Deb had to remove all of them after he thought he was stretched enough for something bigger, and tore off his pajama shirt along with his pants and boxers, until he was left with nothing but a thicker but milky form and big throbbing erection.

But then he just stood there, above the Greek-muscle, and didn’t do anything. This frustrated Apollo immediately.

So, Apollo looked him in the eye and said, “Debbie! What are you waiting for? Do something to me! I want it!” Deb grinned.

“Aww, you want what babe?!? C’mon, you know you gotta be more specific than that.” the alien teased while lubing his dick.

“Yahhh! I want your dick in me! Please!!” Apollo begged.

“Alright, alright! BUT only because you said ‘please’!” Deb chuckled while grabbing his waist with one hand and aligning himself to Apollo’s hole with the other.

Apollo let out inaudible grunts upon the feeling of the tip of Deb’s cock; circling his hole, and screamed once Deb thrust in.

Deb had, successfully, shoved six inches of his larger girth inside the ring of muscles, before rolling his hips at a rhythmic rate… thrusting his cock, inside-out of Apollo until the bed shrieked beneath them.

He gripped Apollo’s buttcheeks and slapped them, before pounding away and increasing his pace each time. Making Apollo squeal loudly and shudder for more.

“Fuck- FUCK-” he yelled, in shameless pleasure, as his body and restrained-cock reacted to Deb’s violent thrusts (that nearly caused the bedroom to be filtered with skin against skin and rattling noises). 

It didn’t take long for Deb’s thrusts to be erratic, because he was already close like Apollo, and jackhammered the Greek god below him… that was screaming like a little bitch. 

“AH- slow down, baby- AHH-” Apollo said, in between, his screams.

“Stop being so tight…and maybe, I’ll think about it…” Deb teased while thrusting in and out of him like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh, god- AAAH-” and before Apollo could expel, his release was denied.

Apollo opened his eyes, because he realized he still had the silicone ring around his leaking cock; so, he dug his face against the bedsheets and cried. It hurt and left him with a denied orgasm, since his partial amounts of fluid started; oozing due to overstimulation.

But that wasn’t stopping Deb from pounding, back and forth, into him.

With one last animalistic thrust, Deb shot his load inside his rectum before withdrawing to let large amounts of cum to drip out.

Apollo was spent and flushed at that point, so he couldn’t quite move until he ejaculated properly. (He hopes…) 

Deb noticed this passive behavior and leaned forward to nudge Apollo’s shoulder.

“Babe, are you alright?!?” he said with slight-concern and sadism, at the same time. 

Apollo glanced back and immediately shook his head as a ‘no’. 

“N-N-No…I-I-I’m n-not…t-take i-it o-off, p-p-please…” and to his surprise, Deb reaches forward with his left hand and removed the ring from his shaft.

Then Deb wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him off, before tossing the piece of restraint aside.

“Ohhhh- god- AAAHH-” Apollo cried out, shooting his cum all over the bedsheets and Deb’s hand. 

He ascended to the next level, that’s for sure. 

Moments later, Apollo snuggles next to Deb’s chest and whispered, “I love you, Debbie!” then Deb replies with a smile. “I love you too, Apollo-bae!” before drifting off to sleep with Apollo by his side that night.


End file.
